Vessel Classes
Of course, the most important part to the Matterhaze, at least from the perspective of humans, are the ships used to fare in it. For this reason, Most factions have developed numerous ship types, based on the ones that they arrived in the Matterhaze with. Generally, these ships can be differenciated by the following criteria: * Size (The smallest ships are fighters, up to 20 meters in length. Capital ships can be up to a kilometer long.) * Cost Furthermore, the following criteria further divide ships into their respective classes, giving them specific use cases. * Offense: Weapon amount, strength, effectiveness... * Durability: Ability to sustain attacks, environmental damage, heat, radiation... * Speed: Incorporates acceleration and top speed. * Maneuverability: How fast the vessel can make turns, rotate, change direction, dodge... * Range: How far the vessel can travel before having to stock up on fuel. * Autonomy: How well the vessel can fare on its own and support the crew's lives without support from outside. * Equipment: How accurate, reliable and advanced the vessel's instruments and machines are. * Cargo: How much cargo the vessel can carry. As such, ships can be categorized into 6 classes: # Civilian: '''For moving a smaller amount of persons and cargo. These ships aren't very large, are affordable for the common man and average in most areas. Their weak points are their weapons and equipment, as opposed to their optimization of durability and autonomy, ensuring the safety of the passengers. # '''Explorer: '''For long-term Matterhaze exploration. This vessel type can be a bit bulkier in construction, as to accomodate for the maximization of durability, range, autonomy and equipment. Compared to the Civilian, this raises the price by a fair amount. This type of ship is average in the speed, maneuverability and cargo department, and about as miserable as the Civilian with weapons. # '''Transport: For moving large amounts of cargo. To accomodate for their massive cargo holds, these ships can be of substantial size, while also being optimized for range and durability. Purchasing such a ship can be quite a setback. Speed, equipment and autonomy are all fair, though this class lacks most in offense and maneuverability. # Fighter: '''For short term assignments, patrols and skirmishes. Arguably the smallest type of ship, designed for two or less individuals to pilot. Surely a feasible investment for many, as ships of this class are produced en masse. While only excelling in maneuverability and speed, this class averages in all territories with the exception of cargo storage and autonomy, where it performs worst of all classes. # '''Gunboat: '''The mobile artillery. These vessels are laid out for dealing and enduring the maximum amount of damage without growing to the size and luxury of a full battleship. A significant investment that can be seen from afar. Thus, this class is average in all regards that don't concern warfare and only suffers the loss of maneuverability. # '''Capital ship: '''The Monoliths. Nothing can easily mess with vessels of this class, as its specifications trump the others in nearly every way. Not many can afford a ship of this size. Be it warfare, cargo storage, or housing a large amount of individuals - this class '''can. The only downsides are maneuverability and speed. Category:Meta Category:Vessels